


Сколько стоит Британское правительство

by hef



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hef/pseuds/hef
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка с Бейкрер стрит.





	Сколько стоит Британское правительство

Майкрофт Холмс снова пытался начать неприятную беседу.  
\- Шерлок, выслушай меня…  
\- Нет.  
\- Просто послушай…  
Майкрофт стоял над Шерлоком, а тот делал вид, что нет в комнате никакого брата. Доктор скрылся на кухне. Он предполагал, что братья могут начать апеллировать к нему в своем споре, и это ему категорически не нравилось. Старший Холмс сильно нервничал и не старался сдерживать себя. Не то чтобы он становился симпатичнее в нынешнем раздраженно-возбужденном состоянии, но как-то явно человечнее. А так как Джон не собирался становиться объектом приложения человечности в версии Британского правительства, он быстро нашел себе дело подальше от обоих Холмсов. Ну, насколько это позволяли размеры квартиры, конечно.  
На камине стояла тарелка с печеньем, с одним последним печеньем, оставшимся от утреннего угощения от миссис Хадсон. Майкрофт потянулся к вкусно пахнущему кружочку, он мог съесть что угодно и в любых количествах, когда так нервничал. Но младший брат опередил его, выхватив еду буквально из-под пальцев.  
\- Это принесли не тебе! – и радостно отправил лакомство в рот.  
Джон на кухне поморщился, но смолчал: пусть разбираются сами. Майкрофт резко отшатнулся от брата, и тут ему под ноги попались валявшиеся на полу инструменты. Он почти потерял равновесие, но все-таки умудрился не упасть, а просто с размаху сесть на диван.  
\- Осторожно! – заорали Шерлок и Джон уже в два голоса с непритворным беспокойством. Объектом беспокойства был не старший Холмс и даже не новый диван, а сидевшая на нем младшая Уотсон. Она, не привлекая внимания старших, молча возилась со своими игрушками. А Майкрофт приземлился рядом, лишь чудом не задев малышку.  
Шерлок уже открыл рот, чтобы ехидно обсудить лишний вес, прожорливость и неповоротливость старшего брата (давно существующие только в детских воспоминаниях самого детектива), но не сказал ни слова. Его остановила реакция крестницы. Было естественным ожидать, что испуганная резким движением девочка расплачется, но она вместо этого переместилась к Майкрофту и погладила его по руке.  
Старший Холмс тоже молчал, с недоверием и недоумением глядя на Розамунд. Та тяжело вздохнула, вероятно посчитав, что простого жеста недостаточно, чтобы вернуть душевное равновесие живому воплощению Британского правительства. И протянула мужчине печенье, которое перед этим грызла сама, сопроводив подношение сочувственным:  
\- На!  
Шерлок и Джон с интересом ожидали, как отреагирует брезгливый обычно Майкрофт на попытку угостить его обмусоленным лакомством. Но тот, к чести своей, спокойно принял подарок.  
Рози поднялась на ноги, уцепившись за пиджак старшего Холмса, и прижалась щекой к его плечу, пропев при этом нечто нечленораздельное, но довольно нежное. Майкрофт в ответ осторожно повел рукой по ее волосам и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо, мисс Уотсон. Отрадно знать, что в этом доме нашелся кто-то, относящийся ко мне без неприязни.  
Они замерли на несколько мгновений в этом объятии, а потом Рози снова хлопнулась на попу, отцепившись от Майкрофта, и переключилась на игрушки.  
\- Представь себе, Джон, сколько разведок мира могло бы осчастливить знание того факта, что лояльность Майкрофта Холмса можно купить за половинку…  
\- Шерлок! – резко оборвал его доктор.  
\- О! Ты тоже боишься, что я озвучу государственную тайну?  
\- Просто заткнись, ладно? - попросил Джон.  
Майкрофт поднялся с привычно непроницаемым лицом и произнес лишенным эмоций голосом:  
\- Думаю, разговор не получился. До свидания, Джон, Шерлок, Розамунд, - вежливо кивнув всем, он направился к двери.  
Джон и Шерлок в это время смотрели друг на друга. «Нехорошо?» - «Очень».  
… Шерлок догнал брата у входной двери.  
\- Поехали вместе, - решительно произнес он. – Ты все равно должен это сделать, но я не отдам тебя им на растерзание. Хотя их правота для меня более очевидна, чем твоя.  
Майкрофт замер на секунду и сдержано кивнул. Не говоря друг другу больше ни слова, они сели в машину.  
Джон наблюдал за Холмсами из свежевставленного окна. Потом повернулся к дочери.  
\- Отлично сработано, Рози. Поздравляю. Только что ты сумела получить лояльность самого Британского правительства.  
Похвалу Розамунд проигнорировала. Ладно хоть не закатила глаза, сложив перед лицом ладошки. Джон покачал головой и произнес с излишней бодростью:  
-Ладно, давай собираться домой! - отметив про себя, что последнее слово звучало не слишком уверенно.

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - после 4 сезона


End file.
